Abecedario de fobias
by Lincoqueo
Summary: Serie de one-shot de diversos personajes. Posible UA - OOC. Una letra, una historia: una fobia. Miedo a las picaduras, miedo a las agujas, miedo al sangrado nasal, miedo a engordar... fobias para dar y regalar.
1. A de Acarofobia

**Título:** A de Acarofobia.  
 **Autora:** Lincoqueo [También publicado en Fanficslandia]  
 **Advertencias:** Ooc – UA.  
 **Personajes:** Kiba I. Shino A. Tamaki.  
 **Extensión:** One Shot. [1301 palabras]

 ** _A_** _carofobia: persistente, anormal e injustificado miedo a las picaduras de insectos o los insectos que pican. Cuando el caso es extremo, se sienten ácaros picando la dermis._

Llevaba casi ya dos años desempeñándose como veterinario, al igual que cada uno de los miembros de su familia. Desde que conoció a su fiel compañero perruno, el cual lo acompañaba tanto a su trote diario matutino como ir a comprar los abarrotes a la tienda de la esquina. Su madre, Tsume, le había presentado a Akamaru cuando apenas era un pequeño cachorro y al momento en que sintió la orina del can en su polera supo que iban a llevarse bien.

Y vaya que tenía razón.

Había pasado muchos años desde ese incidente y aunque habían pasado de ser un dúo, a un trío —para el asombro del animal, su dueño había conseguido novia—, los intereses de Inuzuka no habían cambiado. De hecho, estos se vieron potenciados gracias a Tamaki ya que ella, al igual que su novio Kiba, también compartía la devoción por la vida animal, específicamente por los gatos.

Al principio de su relación esto fue motivo de discusión, pero con el pasar del tiempo, los mininos se sumaron como un factor más en su vida como los perros en la de ella. Su ética profesional le _ladraba_ que no podía dejarse llevar por sus inclinaciones, finalmente aceptando que conviviría con su novia, colega veterinaria además de algún que otro felino.

Juntos se establecieron con una pequeña clínica de atención y farmacia para animales la cual hasta la fecha estaba dando muy prometedores resultados y proyecciones. La vocación sí que daba sus frutos.

Con más cansancio que cuidado, Kiba pasaba la escoba con tanta pereza que pareciera que de un momento a otro sus brazos se le caerían por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Ese día sí que había sido agotador y para rematar, le tocaba a él cerrar la tienda ya que Tamaki posiblemente estuviese en cama debido a su resfriado.

Bufó por lo bajo, mientras veía como su compañero le acercaba la pala con la boca. Inevitablemente sonrió por el gesto, aunque este fue cambiado por horror, al ver que una hormiga lo suficientemente grande para ser vista se paseaba por el pelaje blanco de Akamaru.

Su mano impactó más fuerte de lo necesario en el lomo del animal, generando un sonoro quejido lastimero y confundido de parte del perro. Sus ojos conectaron y pudo sentir el dolor del inocente can, sin embargo, no se sintió arrepentido.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó a la vez limpiaba su mano en un papel que tenía en el bolsillo de la bata que eventualmente fue blanca― pero sabes que era necesario.

Recibió por respuesta un mordisco en el pantalón.

―Ya, ya, pero eres alérgico a las picaduras ―le recordó al animal, el cual se sentó mirándolo fijamente como si entendiera todo lo que su dueño le estaba diciendo― de no ser por mi hermana no sé si estarías acá acompañándome.

Esta vez sintió cómo la lengua de Akamaru acariciaba la piel de su mano derecha, haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso. Recordó cuando una avispa había picado al can cuando apenas era un cachorro, produciéndole una reacción que casi termina en un shock anafiláctico. Por fortuna, su hermana pudo salvarlo a tiempo. Nunca olvidaría lo nervioso que estuvo ese día ni el dolor que sintió cuando su salvaje madre lo golpeó por descuidado.

La campanita de la puerta de entrada lo sacó de sus divagaciones.

―Está cerrado. ―En cuanto informó, supo que la persona que había pasado prescindía de sus servicios.

―Lo sé, Kiba ―le respondió Shino, un viejo amigo de la infancia. Notó que continuaba con su tan peculiar vestimenta que le tapaba casi toda la piel disponible, a excepción de las manos y parte de la cara; una chaqueta grisácea que básicamente cubría todo su cuerpo― vengo a buscar una _paraponera clavata_ , la seguí y debe estar aquí.

―¿Sigues siendo _bichólogo_? ―permitió burlarse del recién llegado por su obsesión con los insectos, ganando una mirada inexpresiva bajo esas gafas que Shino habituaba portar.

―Entomólogo, para ser exactos ―aclaró, comenzando con el menester que lo había traído a la clínica veterinaria en primer lugar.

El dueño del local lo miró con una ceja levantada, permitiendo que hiciera lo que quisiera hacer distrayéndose en el proceso.

En ese punto de la tarde lo último en que quería gastar sus nulas energías era en la limpieza que se supone que debía ejecutar. Así que se dio la libertar de interesarse por primera ―y posiblemente única vez― en los bichos que tanto le gustaban a su compañero.

―¿Y cómo es esa cosa que andas buscando? ―preguntó al momento en que veía al abrigado hombre revisando los estantes y sillas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

―Es una hormiga de gran tamaño, negra, con un abdomen prominente. ―Kiba sudó frío cuando escuchó esa descripción ya que encajaba perfectamente con el bicho feo que había asesinado de un manotazo hace unos momentos atrás.

Si sólo Aburame hubiese llegado antes…

Guardó el papel con el cual que había estado limpiándose las manos, lo más disimuladamente posible.

Se abstuvo de hacer más preguntas y tomó la escoba con tanto ahínco que daba la sensación que barrer era la tarea más excitante y vigorizante del mundo.

Sintió remordimiento, porque sabía lo sensible que era Shino cuando no se le tomaba en cuenta y vaya, él siempre encargaba que cuando viera un insecto lo guardara en una cajita de vidrio que él mismo le había facilitado.

Ni siquiera sabía si la hormiga picaba, pero su instinto no lo dejó razonar por lo que se vio involucrado en un _asesinato_.

― _Vamos, cualquiera lo hubiese hecho ―_ pensó mientras efusivamente las hebras de la escoba rozaban el piso.

Recordó que su novia le había dicho que posiblemente padecía de **_acarafobia_** _._ En otras palabras, miedo o incomodidad irracional a los insectos que pican o a ellas como tales. Ipso facto, desechó la idea. Kiba Inuzuka nunca sería tan idiota como padecer una fobia, pero sí reconocía que tenía una moderada obsesión con las picaduras desde el incidente ocurrido hace años tras. Ni siquiera era a él, el afectado, sino su perro, pero bueno, cuando se trataba de su perruno compañero se tomaba las cosas muy personales.

Bajo su punto de vista, todas sus acciones —todos los insectos que había matado— fueron justificadas.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no notó cuando el papel que guardaba la evidencia se salió de su bolsillo, cayendo lo suficientemente cerca de Shino para que este pudiera inspeccionarlo.

Al notar que el cadáver de la hormiga que con tanto énfasis buscaba se encontraba esparcido en un papel higiénico, procedió a encararlo.

―¿La mataste, verdad? ―inquirió escueto, con una tranquilidad que llegaba a ser perturbadora.

Kiba sonrió nervioso.

―No… o sea sí, pero yo no quería ―un balbuceo ilegible se deslizaba por sus labios― la situación lo requería. Ese bicho era muy feo, ¿sabes?, no sabía si podía picar a Akamaru, ya sabes cómo se pone por las alergias y eso, ya me pasó una vez por una avispa cuando era cachorro.

Taciturno, Shino no reaccionó como pensó que lo haría. Sólo le encargó que cuando viera otro ejemplar por favor lo guardara en la maldita cajita de vidrio que tan amablemente le había regalado, retirándose del lugar tan silencioso como llegó.

Kiba suspiró cansado por el largo día que había tenido como por la visita de su amigo.

Miró a Akamaru y recordó el momento de su primera picadura de insecto.

No iba a poner en riesgo la vida de su mejor amigo por un bicho asqueroso que podía matarlo con solo meter su aguijón en la piel.

―Una mierda que voy a guardar una hormiga.

Sonrió al ver que el perro le batía la cola demostrando su felicidad, seguido por un ladrido amistoso.

De verdad pensó que Akamaru y él estaban conectados. Y también consideró ser acarofóbico.

₪

₪

Estoy muy oxidada, de verdad, lo siento por el ooc ;_; pero es lo mejor que pude hacer.  
Espero que les haya gustado, apesar de estar con la restricción de ocupar una palabra, preferí incluir un reto personal mío: ocupar una fobia para desarrollar esta actividad. Por lo que verán que es complicado dar coherencia si no se modifica el escenario y parte de la personalidad de los personajes. Aun así, espero que les guste, cualquier comentario o crítica es muy bien recibida 3.  
PD: No sé si la clasificación está bien, la comedia no es lo mío. 


	2. B de Belenofobia

**Título:** B de belonefobia.  
 **Autora:** Lincoqueo. [También en Fanficslandia]  
 **Advertencias:** Ooc – UA.  
 **Personajes:** Sasuke U. Sakura H. **  
Extensión:** One Shot. [1304 palabras]

 ** _B_** _elonefobia: miedo extremo, incontrolable e irracional hacia las agujas y otros objetos que puedan causar heridas con sangre._

Le dolían muchísimo los brazos. Le dolía al utilizar la articulación del codo, al extenderlo, al tocarlo y hasta mantenerlos quietos. Era un dolor lacerante que se entendía desde esa maldita articulación por todo el tracto del antebrazo y el hombro.

Tres días con esa maldita incomodidad.

Él se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona resistente a las molestias físicas, pero todas sus teorías se vieron derrumbadas cuando no se vio capaz de soportar el sufrimiento que significó hacer fuerza para ponerse su mochila. Iba al gimnasio, se mantenía en forma, mas hacer un pequeño trabajo de bíceps gracias a la acción de posicionar su mochila en sus hombros le pareció que fue una de las tareas más dificultosas que le haya costado hacer.

Se pasó la mano por su azabache cabello, sintiendo como le quemaba nuevamente la zona afectada. Aun así, su cara se mostró impávida. Sasuke Uchiha no perdería tan fácilmente la compostura.

Se subió al autobús como buenamente pudo, aparentando que todo iba bien, que no se le caerían los brazos de un momento a otro, sentándose en el primer asiento que vio.

Pensó en volverse una persona religiosa, al ver que su viaje lo haría solo, ya que no iba con un desconocido al lado.

Permitió ojear sus heridas, para ver si habían mejorado un poco, sintiéndose levemente furioso al chequear el estado en que estaban sus brazos.

Un moretón lo suficientemente grande para cubrir gran parte de la piel resaltaba imponente desde la articulación hasta el antebrazo, decorado además de múltiples puntitos rojos: la evidencia de la entrada de la ajuga. Tonalidades verdosas y amoratadas contrastaban con el surco violeta de las venas, irritadas por la succión y entrada de suero. Era imposible de disimular sin una polera o camisa de manga larga.

Embebido en la inspección, el grito de una anciana lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Escueto, la miró mientras bajaba sus mangas, desafiándola con la mirada a que dijera una palabra.

Seguramente la vieja pensó que era un adicto a las drogas, pero tampoco podía culparla pues la visión de sus pálidos brazos no era para creer menos.

Por fortuna, su parada ya había llegado. Se bajó del autobús lo más rápido que pudo, llegando a su casa rápidamente.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al sofá, exhausto, escuchando las suaves pisadas de su novia.

En la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados esperó el beso de bienvenida que acostumbraba a recibir, pero en cambio, el tacto de Sakura subiéndole las mangas lo desconcertó.

¿Acaso planeaba hacerlo de nuevo? Rogó que no.

―Hola Sasuke ―saludó sin mirarlo, concentrada en su antebrazo.

Solo le respondió un bufido escueto, aún esperaba la bienvenida que se había vuelto rutina. Sin embargó dejó que la chica continuara con la inspección de su machucada extremidad.

―Oh… ―una expresión asombrada salió de los labios de la mujer, mientras masajeaba dolorosamente la zona― quedó muy afectado…

 _―¿Tú crees? ―pensó irónico distrayéndose de la voz femenina._

―… pero resistiría si tomo muestras nuevamente.

Abrió los ojos exasperado por la terquedad e irracionalidad de la chica de hebras rosas.

―¿Estás loca? ―espetó incómodo y exaltado― ¡tengo el brazo como colador!

Sintió un beso en la comisura de sus labios que pasó desapercibido por la idea de tener agujas pinchándolo nuevamente.

―Eres fuerte, Sasuke, lo soportarás ―le respondió mientras se levantaba enérgicamente― además, si no practico, nunca seré buena médico.

―Practica con Naruto… —prefería ofrecer a otra persona antes que él.

La quería y todo, pero también le gustaba su integridad física.

—Iré por mis guantes y por agujas.

Bufó para sí mismo, dispuesto a manifestar el odio que comenzaba a correr por sus venas con miradas intimidantes, aunque sabía que Sakura ya era inmune a sus artimañas. Le dieron ganas de golpearse cuando le dio el consentimiento para que practicara la toma de muestras en él.

Sintió que la mujer preparaba los instrumentos en la mesa del comedor para comenzar la ceremonia.

Bufando, se vio caminando hacia donde ella. Se sentó en la silla malhumorado y ofreció el brazo, poniéndolo frente a ella.

—Empuña la mano, Sasuke.

No hizo caso, dispuesto a no cooperar.

—¡Que empuñes la mano!

Prefirió hacerle caso, quizás después podría cobrarle la deuda con otras _tareas._ Sonrió socarronamente ante la idea, mientras observaba a la mujer embebida golpeándole la zona para localizar la vena.

Sudó frío cuando vio la aguja y le dieron ganas de golpear a su novia cuando notó la duda en la cara de ella. Sin ningún culto, en un abrir cerrar de ojos, Sakura metió la aguja tan fuertemente en la piel del moreno que este pensó de verdad, que la chica tenía que ser más delicada.

—Me duele. —Informó con los dientes apretados, sintiendo que el objeto cortopunzante se revolvía en su cuerpo.

—Ay, perdón —se excusó la chica mientras retiraba la herramienta del brazo, limpiando rápidamente la sangre que salía de la herida recién hecha— ¡pero ya _intuyo_ como hacerlo!

La miró con furia contenida, fulminándola. La joven continuó sus labores ignorando el berrinche que estaba haciendo.

—Empuña de nuevo, ¿sí?

Sasuke negó, con un umbral de irritación más alto de lo normal. Se levantó de la mesa impulsivamente, cubriendo sus brazos bajando la manga de la camisa.

—No.

Una ceja levantada seguida de risas ahogadas de Sakura hicieron empeorar su mal humor. La observó mirar uno de sus libros de anatomía y el chico pudo jurar que ella no tenía ni idea en dónde meter la aguja. Tampoco es que le pusiera mucha delicadeza a la tarea, ya que, según la mujer, iría afinando la mano con el tiempo.

—Última vez, ¿sí?, creo que ya sé —afirmó con seguridad, pero el daño ya está hecho. Sasuke confiaba en que esta vez sí lograra sacarle la bendita muestra de sangre. Sin responderle, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a descansar en el sofá como debió haber hecho en cuanto llegó— no me digas que tienes miedo.

Lo retó con voz cargada de diversión y cuando Sakura vio a su novio detenerse en el lugar que estaba supo que había dado en el clavo.

—Quizás tienes **belonefobia** temor irracional a las agujas… —comentó al aire la chica mientras continuaba insistiéndole que le prestara su extremidad de forma discreta— cuando vea psicología más profundamente te ayudaré con ese problema.

Sasuke empuñó sus manos y con la paciencia ya colmada no pudo evitar responderle de mala manera. Se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo de no ser tan impulsivo, pero ya estaba en su límite.

Estaba cansado, tenía hambre, no había ido al mercado a comprar tomates y sus brazos parecían tales coladores de un drogadicto. Él soportaba el estrés, sin embargo, el hecho de querer ser utilizado como sujeto de prueba y no ser mimado como su novia lo tenía acostumbrado le pasó la cuenta.

—No es irracional, Sakura —le respondió con la mandíbula tensa y los dientes apretados. La chica puso notable interés al pesar que conocería uno de las causas de la supuesta fobia del Uchiha— es que eres jodidamente mala metiendo la aguja.

Una vez que se encontró en la soledad de la cocina, la chica sacó un trozo de carne del refrigerador dispuesta a continuar con la ceremonia. Después de muchos ensayos y errores, satisfecha con los resultados decidió que esta vez sí le sacaría correctamente la muestra al chico.

Se dirigió a la escalera que daba al segundo piso, llamando con una voz landina: —Sasuke, ¿puedes por última vez prestarme tu brazo pa…

—No.

No la dejó terminar y ya había tenido una negación por respuesta. Bufó frustrada, aunque cualquier sentimiento negativo se esfumó cuando un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza.

—Parece que alguien sí es belonefóbico.

Sonrió para sí misma, ya sabía qué iba a hacer para su trabajo de psicología.

Gracias por leer!


	3. C de Clorofobia

**Título:** C de clorofobia.

 **Autora:** Lincoqueo  
 **Advertencias:** Ooc.  
 **Personajes:** Tenten. Neji H. **  
Extensión:** One Shot. [1519 palabras]

 ** _C_** _lorofobia: miedo o rechazo al color verde. Generalmente pude estar relacionado a un hecho traumático o a la constante exposición a este color conjugado con una acción repetitiva._

—Bien hecho. —Pronunció escueto mientras ofrecía su mano para que su compañera se levantara del pasto. Ese último golpe que le había dado fue lo suficientemente rápido para hacerla perder el equilibro, generando una sonora caída.

La joven recibió la ayuda con una sonrisa, validando así todas las horas de buen entrenamiento. Tomó su toalla café que antes yacía en el piso dispuesta a refrescarse, realmente se lo merecía. Siempre que ejercitaba con Neji se sentía exhausta, ya que con él podía sacar el máximo provecho para mejorar.

Miró de reojo a su taciturno compañero, observando cómo descansaba elegantemente recostado en el tronco de un árbol. El cabello le caía por los brazos, signo notorio de que la usual banda que ataba las hebras se había roto en algún momento de la tarde. Con semblante tranquilo, ojos cerrados pareciera que estuviera dormido, pero Tenten sabía que solo estaba meditando.

Ella había aprendido a conocerlo más por sus largos silencios que por sus conversaciones.

Sin prisa, buscó la botella de agua en su mochila, lanzándola hábilmente hacia su compañero. Una risa divertida se coló por sus labios al ver que sin ninguna dificultad este la agarraba con la mano derecha.

Neji le ofreció una curvatura similar a una sonrisa y la chica de forma automática le devolvió el gesto a la vez que se acercaba para sentarse junto a él.

El joven Hyūga la miró de reojo. Observó sus facciones, ennegrecidas por las horas que habían pasado juntos practicando artes marciales, aunque reconoció que estas no dejaban de ser femeninas. El peinado desarmado le hizo gracia, sus dos comunes moños a los que él estaba acostumbrado se encontraban desarmados. Los ojos chocolate se encontraban ocupados mirando sus manos, magulladas por la constante manipulación del metal.

Uñas cortas, nudillos enrojecidos. Detrás de ellos había mucho talento y trabajo duro. Reconoció para sí mismo las habilidades de la castaña.

Aún se encontraba analizando a la castaña cuando las miradas de ambos conectaron. Un ademán de preocupación cruzó el rostro de la joven, rompiendo el silencio con una pregunta.

—¿Crees que Lee se enoje por no invitarlo a entrenar? —con notoria sinceridad cuestionó al hombre, no obteniendo una respuesta inmediata.

Para ambos era obvia la razón por qué preferían practicar a solas —en pareja— y no en trío como se supone que debería ser.

Neji, Tenten y Lee eran un equipo. Sin embargo, el último era parcialmente excluido por los dos primeros por lo que su maestro, Gai, lo ayudaba en perfeccionar sus técnicas.

No es que se llevaran mal, al contrario. Ellos congeniaban muy bien en personalidad, pues los tres tenían algo que aportar el grupo. Seriedad, alegría y vigor, respectivamente. Cuando debían hacer una misión, cada integrante del grupo vibraba a la misma sintonía y de verdad pareciera que no había diferencias.

Aunque cuando volvían de sus tareas los hábitos personales salían a la luz de una manera muy notoria, abrumando al trío dinámico.

—No, con Gai estará bien. —Respondió Neji después de unos minutos de silencio.

La joven pensó en la inusual vestimenta que ambos sujetos portaban. El enterito verde más las polainas naranjas. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó el momento en que fueron designados un equipo, con Gai como su tutor. El maestro, muy emocionado por tener un grupo de genins a su merced, les había ofrecido amablemente a los tres un conjunto igual al que el usaba todos los días. Así serían reconocidos por la armonía en su forma de vestir.

Según él, la versatilidad del traje entregaba una variada gama de ocasiones disponibles para el _spandex_. Una cena formal, funeral, entrenamiento, bañador y un largo etcétera.

Para fortuna de Neji y Tenten, Lee estuvo muy emocionado con la idea de vestir igual que Gai-sensei, salvándolos del horrible color verde. Ella recordaba que el joven de las cejas llegó a llorar por la emoción de tan peculiar regalo. Se lo puso ahí mismo y la castaña juró que el pecho de _La bestia verde de Konoha_ se infló de orgullo cuando vio al chico. Orgulloso, levantó un pulgar mientras le prometía que, con él, su llama de la juventud sería exprimida al máximo.

Nunca lo vociferarían en voz alta, pero de verdad que ambos estaban muy agradecidos por la ciega lealtad hacia su mentor.

Sus pensamientos la hicieron reír, ganándose una mirada confundida de parte del joven que estaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Te imaginas si Lee no hubiese estado ese día? —al ver que el Hyūga no comprendía a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo continuó con su explicación— ¿habrías ocupado la malla verde que Gai traía para nosotros?

Asombro, confusión y asco: eso pudo identificar la castaña en la cara de Neji, la cual solía ser inexpresiva por naturaleza.

—¡No! —la repuesta salió con mucho más desagrado y energía que le hubiese gustado. Negó con la cabeza mientras bebía agua para calmarse. Ni él sabía porque se había alterado tanto— quiero decir, no sería bien visto por el clan.

Tenten le dio la razón ofreciendo una mirada comprensiva. Pensó que la conversación terminaría ahí, porque era muy raro que su compañero agregara algo después de una respuesta escueta, pero para su asombro, el joven volvió a retomar la palabra.

—Aunque el Hokage me diera la orden, tampoco ocuparía esa _cosa asquerosa verde —_ dijo haciendo énfasis con un total desagrado en las últimas palabras.

—¿Es porque es verde? —inquirió la castaña mirándolo fijamente, ya que ella sabía que su compañero habituaba usar unas mallas muy parecidas a las de su maestro bajo la ropa, solo que sólo era en casos de frío extremo y el color de estas era negro.

—¿Ah?

—Si fueran de otro color… no sé, otro no tan llamativo… —volvió a insistir de manera sutil la chica mientras afilaba un kunai con una piedra— ¿las ocuparías?

Neji la miró como si tuviese tres cabezas, sin responderle.

Cómo se le ocurría que él, heredero del Bouke, uno de los mejores de su clan, _el genio Hyūga_ iba a ir por la vida solo con una malla. Y más encima: verde. Solo faltaría que fuese predicando en los entrenamientos la importancia de la flama de la juventud y sería una copia exacta de su maestro, así como Lee.

Tenten pensó que quizás estaba tanteando mucho el límite de paciencia del portador del Byakugan.

Recordó que en una de sus variadas pláticas con Sakura, que era una experta médica, le había mencionado que era común que algunos ninjas tuviesen fobias por situaciones a los que eran expuestos. Puso como ejemplo a Naruto, quien se volvía irracional cuando se le habla sobre experiencias para normales.

¿Quizás Neji le tenía fobia al color verde?

¿Tan traumático habría sido para el ver por largos años a su sensei y compañero con esas mallas de tan llamativo color?

Se dijo a sí misma que dejaría el tema hasta ahí y que la próxima vez que viera a Haruno, le consultaría si existiera tal fobia.

—¿Vamos a tomar un poco de ese asqueroso té verde que tanto te gusta? —invitó la chica mientras se sacudía un poco la tierra que se había asentado en su pantalón. El joven la miró sin decir nada y tomó posición al lado de ella dirigiéndose a la mansión Hyūga.

Pensó que quizás así liberaría su mente del color verde Gai.

—En efecto —afirmó la chica de hebras rosas mientras leía el libro de trastornos mentales en voz alta— **clorofobia** …

Tenten no salía de su asombro, esa era la prueba que su amigo sí tenía un rechazo irracional a esa tonalidad.

—… miedo o rechazo al color verde. —Terminó de leer Sakura, mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de sus orejas— ¿por qué la pregunta, conoces a alguien que lo padezca?

La chica experta en armas sudó frío, estaba segura que Neji no estaría feliz si anda divulgando que tiene un _miedo irracional_ a cualquier persona.

—No, solo curiosidad. —Ofreció una sonrisa dispuesta a abandonar el lugar.

Ya había saciado su curiosidad y ahora, había ganado un secreto del Hyūga que se guardaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—¿Segura? —la médica insistió sin disimular— puede ser grave si no le llegara a tratar, sobre todo si es ninja, bajaría su rendimiento y podría poner en riesgo su integridad.

La semilla de la duda se plantó en Tenten pero continuó con la mentira: —Sakura, solo era una duda, ¡nos vemos!

Salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, sin rumbo fijo debido a los nervios que la carcomían en lo más profundo de su ser. De pronto se sorprendió a sí misma tomando el camino a la casa de Neji aunque se detuvo de manera abrupta al notar lo que su subconsciente quería hacer.

Se dio una vuelta con el objetivo claro de volver a su hogar, ni loca cuestionaría los pensamientos de su compañero.

Una suave risa involuntariamente pronunció al pensar que, si Neji pudo soportar más de tres años seguidos a esos dos personajes vestidos de esa manera, no le haría daño continuar observándolos.

O por lo menos eso esperaba ella.

.

.

.

 _Sentí el final forzado :c me cuesta hacer un cierre fluido ya que tiendo explayarme mucho y mi objetivo es que estos relatos no sean taaaaaaaan largos._

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
